


Pendiendo de un hilo

by Elsa0806



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, disfruten del dolor :D, es más un ficlet que un one shot, mucho muchísimo angst, o puede que no, porque por qué no, puede que lloren, quemaduras por el nacimiento de las alas, uno nunca sabe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsa0806/pseuds/Elsa0806
Summary: Un solo segundo. Colgando de un hilo que amenazaba con cortarse. Pretendiendo dejarse caer al vacío y estrellarse contra la nada. — ¿Cas?—masculló, incrédulo. Las quemaduras dolían sobre su piel, la forma del nacimiento de las alas de Cas marcada para siempre sobre la piel de su pecho, ampollas empujando su camino a través de su epidermis—. ¿Cas?





	

Fue solamente un momento. Un segundo. Estaba allí y al siguiente no y aún así, Dean sintió que todo el universo se detenía para poder darle la oportunidad de despedirse. Una ilusión cruel, porque cuando abrió la boca, todo había terminado sin que él lo notara.

Había muerto entre sus brazos; Castiel se había desvanecido en medio de una explosión de pura luz blanca, dejando tras de sí las marcas de las alas negras como el tizne sobre su propia piel. No había nuevas oportunidades, no había regreso, no había nadie que interviniera. Esta vez Dios se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados; ¿por qué habría de intervenir ahora? ¿Después de que los ángeles cayeran del cielo?

Un solo segundo. Colgando de un hilo que amenazaba con cortarse. Pretendiendo dejarse caer al vacío y estrellarse contra la nada.

— ¿Cas?—masculló, incrédulo. Las quemaduras dolían sobre su piel, la forma del nacimiento de las alas de Cas marcada para siempre sobre la piel de su pecho, ampollas empujando su camino a través de su epidermis—. ¿Cas?

Tenía los ojos abiertos, y Dean deseó que los hubiese cerrado. Se había acostumbrado a aquellos ojos azules, expresivos y llenos de compasión. Los había visto mirar fríamente a sus enemigos mientras estos perdían la vida; eran los ojos de una criatura que había estado en el momento en el que el primer pez trepó por la fangosa arena y comenzó su vida en la tierra.

« _No pises ese pez, Castiel. Hay grandes planes para ese pez_ ».

Era como si se lo hubiese dicho ayer. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde el Apocalipsis? Desde Lucifer intentando salir de la jaula, desde Lilith rompiendo los sesenta y seis sellos y desde Sam consumiendo sangre de demonio bajo el engaño de Ruby. Cómo extrañaba esa época, ese tiempo en el que todo parecía más simple.

— ¿Cas?—repitió con un hilo de voz.

La cabellera negra del ángel estaba desparramada y cubierta de polvo y astillas. Encrespada aquí y allá, trozos de madera aferrados a las hebras y sangre goteando desde el corte en la sien.

Tenía su Gracia de vuelta. Cas tenía su Gracia de vuelta y aún así… aún así había sido incapaz de defenderse cuando lo estaba salvando a él. Si hubiese mirado atrás, si hubiese prestado más atención… ¿qué tanto lo afectaba la Marca de Caín? ¿Lo suficiente como para dejar morir a su amigo, a su….?

—Cas—escupió, notando aterrorizado que la piel del ángel comenzaba a enfriarse paulatinamente. Sabía que en algún lugar de la habitación, Sam estaba inconsciente. Podía sentirlo en sus entrañas. Y sin embargo, se encontró incapaz de despegar la espalda del derruido muro, de empujar el cadáver de Castiel fuera de su regazo e ir a socorrer a su hermano.

Volvió a mirar a los ausentes ojos del contenedor. Eran los ojos de algo que había visto el inicio de los tiempos, y también eran los ojos de alguien que había tenido una familia. Jimmy Novak. Padre de Claire, esposo de Amelia. Los ojos de alguien que había visto crecer a su pequeña niña hasta cierta edad, para volver a verla más tarde convertida en toda una mujer. Los ojos de alguien que se había enamorado de su alma gemela y que había terminado sus días como prisionero dentro de sus propias memorias felices.

Castiel era una contradicción en todo sentido, excepto ahora. Ahora estaba muerto. Él y Jimmy.

No quedaba nada, nada excepto el dolor de las quemaduras en su pecho y el masivo dolor que adormecía su interior, que lo desgarraba por dentro al pensar que nunca más volvería a verlo.

— ¡Cas!

Como era lógico, no hubo respuesta alguna. El peso muerto del ángel contra su cuerpo comenzaba a adormecer sus piernas, un hormigueo que le generaba un hueco en la boca del estómago alzándose a través de su cuerpo. Le latía el pulso tras los oídos, en la punta de los dedos, en la nuca. El sabor amargo de la bilis en la base de su garganta amenazaba con ahogarlo.

Inclinándose hacia delante, Dean alargó su mano derecha y la puso suavemente sobre la herida de su abdomen. La sangre comenzaba a enfriarse y a coagular, pero aún estaba brillante y la perforación aún se veía macabramente fresca. Una ligera línea negra rodeaba la abertura, la quemadura en la camisa blanca de Cas visible incluso a través del escarlata que manchaba la tela.

No había más. Era el final. Castiel, el ángel del Señor, había muerto. Y como siempre, Dean Winchester había sido incapaz de salvar a alguien importante en su vida.

Sintió sus ojos arder, su respiración atascarse en su pecho. Se pasó la mano manchada con sangre por la cara, luchando contra el sollozo que luchaba por partirle la garganta en dos, su nariz saturándose del ferroso y salino olor de la sangre en sus dedos.

Dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante, su frente apoyándose delicadamente sobre la de Cas. Se preguntó a sí mismo por qué se había demorado siete años en tener un gesto que se sentía tan natural hacia él, por qué había esperado a que muriera para poder demostrarle el afecto que siempre deseó entregarle.

Podía decírselo ahora. Podía gritarlo al vacío y nadie correspondería ahora, porque era demasiado tarde. Siete años tarde. Dejó escapar un sonidito ahogado ante el último pensamiento: siete años _tarde_.

—Te amo—dejó salir, su voz balanceándose peligrosamente entre un gemido de dolor y un sollozo.

Siete años tarde. La confesión pendiendo de un hilo que se había resistido a cortarse.

Hasta ahora.

Siete años tarde.


End file.
